1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device package and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device package and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device package using a temporary protective layer formed by a curable liquid material to protect a die during a manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optoelectronic devices such as image sensors are increasingly in demand for incorporation into electronic devices. The optoelectronic devices may be used for a variety of applications including digital cameras, smart phones, displays and other consumer electronics.
To protect an optoelectronic die of an optoelectronic device from physical damage in an environment and from contaminants in the environment, the optoelectronic die may be enclosed within a cavity in a package, and a transparent cover may be disposed over the cavity to allow light to pass through so that the optoelectronic die is able to sense incident light through the transparent cover. An encapsulant may also be used within the package and around the optoelectronic die.
The optoelectronic die, however, can be damaged during a packaging process, which can adversely affect yield and reliability of the optoelectronic device. In addition, the optoelectronic device package as described above is bulky, which does not correspond to miniaturization trends for consumer electronics.